Red-Coat
by perigrine-nightwingsidekick
Summary: A whole new universe of heroes made by yours truly. click to see the first of many heroes
1. Chapter 1

**Hey** this** is my new story and I know it's under young justice but this is all My work. DC owns none of my work it is all original but feel free to pitch in your ideas. My first chatacters name is Luke Waller. Luke is fourteen years old with dark blonde hair light brown eyes and hes 5'9 he lives in coldome City. These are goin to be super hero stories just in my universe.(this will be in first person)**

****i sat on the couch in my crummy east-side apartment watching the news. Carl Dent was ranting about some stupid scientific discovery. A newly developed chromosome in young teens that no one actually knew what it was for? What does that even mean!?

I groaned as I heard my little brother Chris stomped into the room carrying a now I empty ice cream cone.

i sighed, "where did you get that from? Did you streak it from Carl's again?"(Carl's was a popular ice cream vendor).

Chris gasped in mock horror, "Me? Steal?! Never! Besides, mom grounded for a month after last time," he grinned wickedly. I shook my head, how is it that an eight year old gets into so much trouble? I wondered.

i heard footsteps thunder up the stairs, "CHRISTIAN PAUL JENSON(that's right, JENSON, Chris and I had different dads.)! How dare you!".

Chris tried to make a quick getaway but I tackled him and held him as he squirmed. "what did you do?" I hissed in his ear.

he twisted, trying to get away, "nothing! I used real money on the ice cream!"

"Yeah! MY money!" Yelled my mom, Selina Jenson, as she barged into the room. Selina looked a lot like me, with dark blonde hair but had replaced my brown eyes with her icy blue.

Chris, however, looked nothing like me, he had black hair, and dark green eyes tht glinted mischievously.

i released Chris and he scrambled away, straigh into my moms arms, "she grabbed ear and led him to his room.

I sighed and flopped back on the couch and closed my eyes.

the door to the apartment slammed open with a bang. I shot upright and watched as my stepdad (the third husband, neither Chris nor I's father) slouched through the door obviously drunk. He tried to focus on me but gave up and just licked his lips greedily and asked, "where's your mom?".

i shrugged, "I dunno, out?"

he groaned, "it's been a long day, some quality time with her tonight would really cheer me up", he grinned wickedly.

my blood boiled, " Is that al my mom is? A way to get ur troubles off ur mind!?"

hday face hardened, "maybe she is! You got no business poking around! You got that?"

"no!" I shouted at him.

he growled and lunged at me. He swung at me drunkenly with his fists. I dodged him easily and shoved him. he ouellette ad picked up the empty beer bottle tht was on the counter and threw it at me.

just as this happened my mom walked into the room and saw my stepfather,"No!" She screamed frantically.

I saw the bottle hurtle at me, glistening . Desperately I threw my hands out and braced for impact. It never came.

Hesitantly I opened my eyes. The bottle hung in midair motionless, my mom and stepdad stared at me horrified. I dropped my hands and the bottle shattered against the floor.

i sprinted out of the apartment and climbed to the roof of the building.

i sat there for hours staring at my hands, not believing what had happened.

.**hey thanks for reading my story if you have any ideas pm me . Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

I snuck back into my apartment through the window and crept into my room. I looked at the stain from the broken beer bottle on the floor of the living room. I remembered what had happened in a flash-yelling-the bottle was flying-he thrust out his hands-that tingle-that wonderful exhilaration-the horror. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the memory.

however, I didn't have time to decide seeing how my step dad walked into the room.

i furrowed my brow, "what do you want?"

he smirked "other than your head on a platter? Oh just for you to get out within the next five seconds."

my jaw dropped, "what?"

his smirk disappeared, "you heard me! Get out of my house!"

my face went red, "you-you can't do that!"

he grinned wickedly, "can't I?" He paused, pretending to look at his watch, "oophs! Times up, get out!"

I didn't move. he stomped towards NRA and grabbed my shirt collar, I could smell his breath, I nearly gagged.

"Let go of me!" I kicked and struggled, but drunk as he was, he was determined. He grabbed my head and slammed it into the window, the glass shattered, cutting my face. Using both feet I kicked off his chest. The feeling, the rush-came back and slammed him through the opposite wall. I flew out the window and landed in the next door buildings fire escape. I hopped down and ran, colwiring stinging my face. I had to get away from him, maybe from myself


End file.
